


Should've Known Better

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Jaejoong will learn. It just won't be today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> a very very small part of the insanity that is [uknowugotit](http://uknowugotit.livejournal.com/) and associated journals and this [disaster](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/574358.html) what are you looking at me like that for

Changmin and Junsu getting into an impromptu video game tournament tends to be cause for concern around the Dong Bang household. After the last time ended with Junsu's foot somehow getting stuck inside the couch and Changmin getting clotheslined by the Playstation controller and getting some very interesting looks from the stylists the next day, Jaejoong decides it's in the best interests of everyone if someone referees.

Unfortunately, while he he's busy congratulating himself for his brilliant forethought, Yoochun slips away to the music room under the pretense of composing and Yunho decides tonight is a wonderful night to go up on to the roof and try out his new telescope.

With a heavy sigh and detailed thoughts of revenge, Jaejoong settles himself on the couch, his feet between the younger two sitting on the floor. Neither Junsu nor Changmin even acknowledges his presence.

Fifteen minutes and three hard couch-pillow whacks to the back of each of their heads later, Jaejoong is getting bored. He figures the two of them have learned their lesson (his pillow technique is, after all, very convincing) and instead uses the pillow for its intended purpose, curling up against the arm of the couch with his toes between the cushions to keep them warm.

He's asleep before Changmin and Junsu finish their next round and therefore misses their scarily synchronized laughter.

By the time Jaejoong makes it into the bathroom the next morning, Changmin's already hidden the sharpies in Yoochun's desk and made his own breakfast.

Yunho's deaf for the next hour from the shriek Jaejoong makes when he looks in the mirror and sees the lyrics to "Superman" sharpied across his face in bright red and blue.


End file.
